Fighter
FIGHTER Some take up arms for glory, wealth, or revenge. Others do battle to prove themselves, to protect others, or because they know nothing else. Still others learn the ways of weaponcraft to hone their bodies in battle and prove their mettle in the forge of war. Lords of the battlefield, fighters are a disparate lot, training with many weapons or just one, perfecting the uses of armor, learning the fighting techniques of exotic masters, and studying the art of combat, all to shape themselves into living weapons. Far more than mere thugs, these skilled warriors reveal the true deadliness of their weapons, turning hunks of metal into arms capable of taming kingdoms, slaughtering monsters, and rousing the hearts of armies. Soldiers, knights, hunters, and artists of war, fighters are unparalleled champions, and woe to those who dare stand against them. ABILITIES Rage: 3CP A fighter can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity granting her additional combat prowess This gives a +2 to melee attack rolls at a cost of -2 to AC. A fighter can end her rage at any time and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A fighter cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a fighter falls unconscious, her rage immediately ends, placing her in peril of death. Ranked: 1 Rank 3CP +2 bonus -2 AC 2 Rank 6CP +4 bonus -4 AC 3 Rank 12CP +6 bonus -6 AC 4 Rank 24CP +8 bonus -8 AC 5 Rank 48CP +10 bonus -10 AC Fearless Rage: 50CP Prerequisites: Rage rank 5 While raging, the fighter is immune to the shaken and frightened conditions. Guarded Stance: 3CP The fighter gains a +1 bonus to her Armor Class against melee attacks for a number of rounds equal to the rank of this skill. This bonus increases by +1 for every rank attained. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +1 AC 2 Rank 6CP +2 AC 3 Rank 12CP +3 AC 4 Rank 24CP +4 AC 5 Rank 48CP +5 AC Internal Fortitude: 12CP The fighter is immune to sickened and nauseated conditions. Intimidating Glare: 24CP The fighter can make an Intimidate check against one adjacent foe. If the fighter successfully demoralizes her opponent, the foe is shaken for 1d4 rounds + 1 round for every 5 points by which the fighter’s check exceeds the DC. Moment of Clarity: 30CP Prerequisites: Rage rank 4 The fighter does not gain any benefits or take any of the penalties from rage for 1 round. This includes the penalty to Armor Class and the restriction on what actions can be performed. This round still counts against her total number of rounds of rage per day. This power can only be used once per rage. Bravery: 3CP A fighter receives +1 vs Fear. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +1 vs Fear 2 Rank 6CP +2 vs Fear 3 Rank 12CP +3 vs Fear 4 Rank 24CP +4 vs Fear 5 Rank 48CP +5 vs Fear Canny Defense: 3CP When wearing light or no armor and not using a shield, a fighter receives a +1 bonus per rank to her Armor Class while wielding a melee weapon. If a fighter becomes prone or immobile, she also loses this bonus. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +1 AC 2 Rank 6CP +2 AC 3 Rank 12CP +3 AC 4 Rank 24CP +4 AC 5 Rank 48CP +5 AC Precise Strike: 12CP A fighter gains the ability to strike precisely with a light or one-handed weapon, adding 5 to her attack roll. When making a precise strike, a fighter cannot attack with a weapon in her other hand or use a shield. A fighter’s precise strike only works against living creatures with discernible anatomies. Any creature that is immune to critical damage is also immune to a precise strike, and any item or ability that protects a creature from critical damage also protects a creature from a precise strike. This ability is usable once per combat scenario. Improved Reaction: 24CP The fighter is immune to attacks from behind. Self Reliant: 12CP A fighter learns how to rely solely on themselves. If the fighter finds himself without capable allies on the battlefield, he can choose to gain either +5 to attack rolls, or +5 to AC. This bonus reverts to 0 once the fighter has an active ally. Parry: 6CP If the fighter has more than one attack per round and is wielding more than one weapon, she may choose to use an attack to parry an enemy's strike instead. Doing so prevents the enemy attack from landing. If the enemy has more than one attack per round, this ability only parries the first attack. If the fighter has more than two attacks per round, she can choose to parry up to two attacks and so on. Riposte: 6CP Prerequisites: Parry A fighter can make an attack of against any creature whose attack she successfully parries, so long as the creature she is attacking is within reach. Enhanced Mobility: 12CP So long as the fighter is not attacking, the fighter receives a +5 bonus to AC for the purpose of evading attacks. Should the fighter choose to attack, this bonus is 0. Grace: 6CP A fighter gains an additional +2 bonus to AC. This ability functions for a fighter only when she is wearing light or no armor and not using a shield. Elaborate Defense: 24CP If a fighter chooses to fight defensively in melee combat, she gains an additional +1 bonus to AC for every fighter ability she has attained. Crippling Strike: 6CP The fighter can attack an opponent to deal nonlethal damage. If the strike lands, the target becomes immobile for 1d4 rounds. Resolve: 12CP The fighter gains resolve that he can call upon to endure even the most devastating wounds and afflictions. He can use this ability once per day to prevent all damage to him, including critical damage for one round. If the fighter also has Challenge and the fighter defeats the target of his challenge, he regains the daily use of his resolve. Defeating the target of his challenge usually involves killing or rendering the target unconscious, but the GM might rule that an enemy who surrenders or flees the battle is also defeated. Challenge: 6CP The fighter can choose a target on the battlefield to challenge. The challenge requires one round to initiate. Once the challenge has been made the fighter receives a +2 to attacks made towards his target. Demanding Challenge: 12CP Prerequisites: Challenge Whenever a fighter declares a challenge, his target must pay attention to the threat he poses. As long as the target is within the threatened area of the fighter, it takes a –2 penalty to its AC on attacks made by anyone other than the fighter. Way of the Warrior: 48CP A fighter's sense of honor and loyalty drives him to accomplish seemingly impossible tasks. The fighter can, as a action, focus his mind and will. Once during the next round, he can choose to roll an attack roll, skill check, or resistance check three times and take the best result. He must decide to use this ability before the roll is made. This ability can only be used once per day. Blood of Heroes: 48CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The fighter has become more experienced over the years. Whenever the fighter would gain CP it gains one extra to the total gained. Combat Training: 3CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The fighter has shown considerable strength and focus. Players may submit new fighter abilities to operator.estai@gmail.com. Players roll 1d20 and add the appropriate rank bonus, then submit the outcome with the proper DC listed below, with a breif idea of the fighter ability. An operator will respond with an approval and any appropriate changes and suggestions. If the ability is not approved, suggestions will be offered for change before ability will be accepted. This ability can only be used once a week. Ranked 1 Rank 3CP +2 DC=15 2 Rank 6CP +4 DC=20 3 Rank 12CP +6 DC=25 4 Rank 24CP +8 DC=30 5 Rank 48CP +10 DC=35 Greater Rage: 50CP Prerequisites: Rage rank 5, Epic Class When a fighter enters rage, the morale bonus to attack rolls is doubled but not the penalty to AC. Tireless Rage: 50CP Prerequisites: Rage rank 5, Epic Class A fighter no longer becomes fatigued at the end of her rage. Honorable Stand: 24CP Prerequisites: Demanding Challenge, Epic Class The fighter can make an honorable stand, deciding to fight the target of his challenge to the bitter end, no matter the cost. He can make an honorable stand once per day. Declaring an honorable stand requires a full round and cannot be done while attacking. While making an honorable stand, the fighter is immune to the shaken, frightened, and panicked conditions. He does not suffer immediately if dealt critical damage, having 1d4+2 rounds before succumbing to death. If a fighter making an honorable stand ever retreats from battle against his challenged foe, he loses the ability to make a challenge for 24 hours. Honor in All Things: 50CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The fighter draws strength from his sense of honor. Whenever the fighter makes a skill check he can call upon his honor as a free action to grant him a +10 morale bonus on the roll. He can use this ability once per day. Armor Mastery: 48CP Prerequisites: Epic Class Doubles the AC bonus provided by armor. Weapon Mastery: 48CP Prerequisites: Epic Class Doubles the attack bonus provided by weapons. Also provides an extra attack per round. Chosen Destiny: 32CP Prerequisites: Epic Class The fighter is the master of his own destiny. Whenever the fighter makes check vs a charm or compulsion effect, he may roll twice and take the better result. In addition, once per day, the fighter can treat any one d20 roll as if the result were a natural 20. He must declare the use of this ability before the roll is made. Aid Allies: 48CP Prerequisites: Epic Class Once per day, the fighter may give up his turn to aid his allies. This gives all allies a bonus to attack equal to the fighter's attack bonus, and a bonus to AC equal to the fighter's AC for one round. If the fighter is damaged during the use of this ability he suffers critical damage. For Great Justice: 50CP Prerequisites: Challenge, Epic Class Once per day, the fighter may challenge a target that killed an ally of the fighter. The target receives a -5 to AC and the fighter receives +10 to his attack roll. Shield of the Liege: 32CP Prerequisites: Epic Class So long as the fighter is out numbered in combat, damage taken by melee weapons is treated as nonlethal damage. He can still be harmed by ranged or spell attacks. Act as One: 100CP Prerequisites: Aid Allies The fighter can, once per week, gain a bonus to attack rolls equal to the combined attack bonus of all allies in the current combat scenario. All allies currently in the combat scenario gain the same bonus. This effect lasts for one round. Moment of Triumph: 100CP The fighter can declare a moment of triumph. For 1 round, the fighter receives a bonus equal to the amount of fighter class abilities on all ability checks, attack rolls, saving throws, and skill checks. This bonus is also added to his AC. The fighter can use this ability once per day. Last Stand: 100CP Prerequisites: Challenge A fighter can make a last stand once per day whenever he makes a challenge. The fighter remains conscious and is not immobilized by critical damage. While using this ability, the fighter cannot be killed by melee or ranged weapons unless they are wielded by the target of his challenge. This ability has no effect on spells, environmental effects supernatural abilities, or any other source of damage other than melee and ranged weapons. Such sources of damage affect him normally and can kill him (although they do not cause him to fall unconscious or to become immobile if he takes critical damage). This effect lasts until the challenge ends or the fighter takes an offensive action against a target other than the target of his challenge. Once the effect is over the fighter has 1d2-1 rounds before dying.